Tobe the Stalker
by ImaginatonCubed
Summary: Pucca hears Tobe's plan agaisnt Garu and goes to warn Garu, but will Pucca get there too late?
1. Tobe is a Stalker

Tobe is a stalker

"okay ninjas, today is the day I start stalking Garu." _My most perfect idea since my vengeance against Garu!_ "Ninja one, get my stalking kit!"

Ninja one said, "My name is Charles!" he brought Tobe his stalking kit.

Pucca was skipping around as she couldn't help but to over hear some of Tobe's plan. All she herd was stalk, Garu, and stalking kit. _What the heck are they talking about? Stalking Garu! I better tell him._

Charles said, "I herd a voice outside"

Tobe said, "Damn, it better not be Pucca! Charles, go see outside if it's any of Garu's friends, get rid of them as fast as possible!"

"Yes master Tobe!" Charles went outside with some other ninjas.

Pucca realized they knew she was here, _oh my gosh! This is not good!_ She hid behind the wall, just before she was caught and cornered. Pucca was hit with a pole and everything went dark…

"We got Pucca," they handed the bag to Tobe, "she's in this bag!"

"Gah! I don't want the bag! Get rid of her! NOW!" Tobe ordered.

Igor stated, "But, she's still alive!"

"Get rid of her!" Tobe repeated.

Charlie took the bag and several other ninjas and went over to a very far Junk Yard. Charles threw the bag into the middle and walked off with the other ninjas.

PUCCA WAKES UP…

"Oh my gosh! Why am I in a bag?!" Pucca questioned herself. _No time to worry about that! I need to get out of here and warn Garu!_ Pucca ripped open the top of the bag. Pucca struggled out of the bag and now needed a way to find her way back to Sooga Village before Garu would be stalked and all his tricks would be revealed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. OMG! Will I ever get home?

**Tobe's Stalking plan is continued ^^. (This has some semi cursing like 'damn', 'hell', and 'crap')**

**(so will the next chapter)**

Omg! Will I ever get home?

Pucca looked up at the sky. _Damn! This might be harder than I thought. And I still donno where I am. But I must help Garu!_ Pucca Struggled out of the Junk Yard. "Damn it!" she shouted as she looked down at her dress all torn and dirty, "My dress." _I can't let this stop me from warning Garu! No matter what I have to go through!_ Pucca continued on until she reached a shore. _Damn! I better see the other sides of this place!_ Pucca, cold, wet, and lost, walked to every side. Every side was surrounded by water. _I'm on an island! Damn it! Now I need to get off this island! I can't let this crap stop me!_ Pucca tried making rafts out of everything she could find, but every one sank.

**SOOGA VILLAGE…**

Ching, wondering where Pucca was, started talking to herself, "Where could Pucca be? She ran away once but I don't think she would run away again!"

Abyo looked at Ching, "I'm sure she's fine, Ching."

Ching answered, "I guess if you say so…" _Why would she leave? She knows how much the town ne-_ Ching's thoughts were interrupted when she felt something on her leg. It was Yani! Her face was basically saying 'I know where Pucca is!' _what am I thinking? Yani's just a cat!_ She walked on.

PUCCA…

Pucca wandered around the island and found a log and an axe. "YES!!!!!!!!!!" Pucca shouted. She cut the log, and into a boat! _Holy crap, I can use this to get off the island!_ Pucca dragged the boat over to the shore. She pushed it into the water and hopped in it just before it got out of reach. As she sailed further and further away from the island the meaner the waves crashed upon her weak boat. Just after the waves stopped for a while, Pucca felt safe, until a huge wave came right before Pucca's eyes. _What the hell?!_ The huge wave was headed right toward Pucca, she closed her eyes in terror…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Hard Times at Sea

Hard times at sea

The huge wave swallowed Pucca's log boat dragging her under water. _What the hell?! _Pucca struggled to the surface as she took struggling breaths to stay at the surface. But Pucca still sank down. She struggled up to the surface, "How will I make it back now?" Pucca said right before she got dragged underwater again. _Damn this!_ Pucca felt like she couldn't move (but she could). Another wave hit her sending her six feet back. _Crap!_ Pucca's mouth filled with water. Pucca swam a whole three miles and couldn't find any land. _Oh my gosh. I'll be here forever!_ Pucca watched boats pass her while screaming for them to stop. _Damn this place! If I had stayed in the Goh Rong none of this would of happened!_ Water grew in her eye and a tear rolled down her left cheek. _I wish I could just die right now!_

**SOOGA VILLAGE…**

Tobe showed a smile for the first time in like a long, long time. _Pucca has been gone for a week! I can proceed with my plan. Eh, I don't need to do my plan right now. I can wait._ Tobe unfolded a chair, dragged it outside, and lied down on it. (Lolz, I wrote this part cause I thought I needed to extend my story).

**CHING (AND FRIENDS)…**

Ching sat on a single bench, her skin was pale and the swirls on her cheeks were gone. She started to cry.

Garu asked Ching, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried sick about Pucca." Ching answered sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek smudging he white makeup that was on her face.

Garu thought, _Damn! I'm worried too. But seriously, everyone knows I would never say it aloud._ He turned around and walked out of the training house.

Abyo, "hey! Ching you look like you need something to drink." Said to Ching and he came back with a glass of water, "here you go Ching"

Ching drank half of the water and said, "It's half empty"

Abyo's reaction to her words was '!!!' Ching has never in her life talked like that.

**PUCCA…**

Pucca got very tired. Another wave crashed upon her, Pucca blacked out…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Gara's Here!

**THIS IS A PRETTY BAD CHAPTER. I MEAN I ACTUALY MADE THIS CHAPTER IN THE SAME DAY AS CHAPTER 3 (hard times at sea)**

Gara's Here!

Pucca blinked water out of hr eyes. She saw a rope. Her first instinct was to swim and grab onto it (wouldn't yours). Pucca grabbed it, once she was pulled up there were a bunch of servants putting towels on her and giving her food and drinks. After they all cleared, she saw something that looked like Garu, but with really fancy clothes, a hat made of onyx, a shirt made of diamonds, pants made of emerald, sapphire shoes, and to top it off ruby hair bands! _Holy frickn' crap! Please don't be Gara! Please don't be Gara!_

The stranger turned around, "Hello, PUCCA!" It was Gara! "So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be chasing Garu or somethin'?"

"I was put on thi-" Pucca started.

Gara, "ah. Ah." Said silencing Pucca. "you have to do me a favor, if you want to return to Sooga Village, ALIVE!"

Pucca answered, "what the hell do you want?!" puzzled and angry. _Okay he'd better let me go or I'll kill him!_

To Pucca's surprise, "you must kill a person on this boat!" Gara ordered.

Pucca shouted back, "NEVER! I'M NOT A MUDERER!"

Gara said, "oh, such a shame." A servant handed Gara a knife. "Heh, heh, heh" Gara walked closer, and closer, and closer (you get it) to Pucca.

_Damn this! I will win this even if it means swimming back to Sooga Village! I CAN'T BELIVE THAT GARA IS GARU'S BROTHER! They are nothing alike!_

Gara took the knife and held it to Pucca's throat making a small cut, "so, what will it be Pucca…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. GARU!

GARU!

Pucca looked down at her dress, it was bloodstained. Pucca realized that her throat was bleeding! _Damn you! I'm gonna kick your ass! You piece of frickn' crap! Do I really have to attack you to be free?!_ "NEVER! I'M NOT A MURDERER!" Pucca repeated, "My goal is to see Garu! I must get there as soon as possible!" due to the pain Pucca's cut throat was causing a tear rolled down her right cheek.

Gara said, "Heh, heh, heh. Cry all you wa-" Gara fell over. _How did she get out?!_ Gara went flying over to the other side. _Damn!_ Pucca flung him away. _Crap! What the hell?! She's gone!_

"Oh my gosh!" Pucca breathed. She looked ahead she saw a little piece of land. _I could reach there and rest._ She swam for a couple hours until she reached land. This place looked familiar. _I've been here before!_ Pucca was way to tired to think. She just fell asleep…

Ching walked around and spotted a black and red figure lying on the ground. She walked closer, it was Pucca! "Pucca…" _she's asleep. I better carry her to the Goh Rong._ Ching picked up Pucca and carried her until she reached the Goh Rong. Then Ching knocked on the door.

Ho tiredly answered the door and look in Ching's arms, "Pucca!" after Ho said that both other chefs rushed to the door with their eyes wide.

Ching handed sleeping Pucca to the chefs, "I found her sleeping at a shore on the west side of Sooga. She's dirty, and do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

Uncle Dumpling replied, "You may Ching. We all know you have been worried sick just like us."

Ching placed Pucca in her bed and sat in a chair for the rest of the night.

Morning…

Pucca yawned as she woke up, "Ching!" She groaned as she turned her head to her wardrobe. But Ching had already put some fresh clean clothes out for Pucca to wear. Pucca turned her back and put her dress on and turned back to Ching, "my neck hurts like HELL!"

Ching investigated Pucca throat, "ouch! That's a bad cut there." Ching pulled a Band-Aid out of her pocket and put on Pucca's cut, "it that better? Okay now, tell me what happened."

"Well, I was just skipping along and over heard part of Tobe's plan." Pucca started, "then some ninjas caught me, hit me with a pole and I woke up in a junkyard. And the junkyard was on this island, and I made rafts but they all sank, I found an axe and log, and made a log boat. But my boat got swept underwater, and then I was taken onto a ship." Pucca paused for a moment, _Damn, I have to warn Garu! _, "Then guess who was the owner of the ship."

"Who?" Ching asked.

"Gara! Everything he was wearing was made of gems! I wanted to go to Sooga but he said I'd have to kill someone on the boat and I refused. He held a knife to my throat, which cut it. He asked again and I refused. I attacked him and jumped off the boat. Then I swam here, not even knowing it was Sooga."

Ching commented, "Wow!"

Pucca put her hair up, "I'm sorry Ching but I must leave for a moment." Without letting Ching reply she run out the door to Garu's house. In front of Garu's house Pucca opened his door, it wasn't like Garu to leave his house unlocked. So Pucca, knowing where every booby-trap was, made her way to Garu's bedroom and peeked in. Pucca SCREAMED!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Pucca?

"Pucca?"

"OMG! GARU!" Pucca hollered terrified. She sped to Garu feeling him all over. Pucca breathed a small sigh of relief once she felt Garu's heartbeat and saw he was breathing. Pucca realized he was unconscious, but he was just lying there with some blood coming out of his head. Pucca realized there was some blood on the floor. _Wait! Some of the traps have been set-off._ Pucca lifted up Garu's head and kissed his forehead.

Garu's eyes blinked open and shook around as he looked up at Pucca. _Huh? Where am I? Pucca? _"Pucca?" Garu said as his voice shook, "What happened?"

Pucca answered, "Never mind that. The important thing is, are you okay?" She stroked his forehead and kissed it again.

Garu said, "I-I-I think so. But Pucca, where have you been?"

Pucca looked in Garu's eyes, " I herd some of Tobe's plan and was kidnapped and I took a long, merciless journey to get to you."

Garu's eyes, shaking, met Pucca's, "R-Re-Really?"

Pucca answered, "Of, course. I love you…"

Garu looked at Pucca again as his voice stopped shaking, "what's Tobe's plan?"

Pucca just calmly said (even though she wanted to scream it), "Tobe is planning to stalk you, so he can defeat you easily. Please Garu, if you ever need something ask me, I'll always lov-"

Garu got up to Pucca's level a gave her a genital kiss, "I love you too…"

Pucca felt flattered. _I always knew he loved me back!_ She took a wet paper towel and stopped Garu's head from bleeding and returned a kiss, "Why haven't you ever told me you love me?"

Garu said, "I was", he paused, "too afraid. And when I worked up the courage to tell you, there was never the right time or Tobe ruined it."

Pucca said nothing and then she said, "oh…"

TOBE…

And Tobe was there, stalking Garu and Pucca, "I can't watch anymore of this! Way, way, way too romantic!" Tobe walked off.

Charles said, "but, master Tobe sir, what about your plan?!"

Tobe said, "Later!"

From inside, "Did you hear something?" Pucca pointed out and Garu nodded. Pucca and Garu peeked out the window…

_CRAP! _Tobe and his ninjas snuck away before they were seen, "Damn it! I left my stalking kit!" said Tobe when he was in his lair. "Well I still have my plans for a huge ship to cause destruction and kill Garu!"

Charles said, "Master Tobe, the plans are in the stalking kit!"

Tobe screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and started to cry, but only inside his mind.

PUCCA & GARU…

"Look!" said Pucca as she picked up the stalking kit.

Garu said, "what the heck?" as he looked at it.

"What the?" said Pucca as she pulled out Tobe's plans for his big ship, "Hmmm"

Garu pulled out a baby picture of Tobe, "now, that's a little disturbing!"

Pucca looked at it, "okay, you're totally right! Way disturbing!" she pulled out a pair of underpants, "okay? That's kind of, no, really wrong!"

"You're damn right!" Garu said then pulled out a pair of scissors, "what the heck? Scissors?"

Pucca dumped everything out, "this is either the weirdest thing ever on Earth, or a stalking kit!"

"I'm sure it's option number two." Said Garu.

Pucca nodded in agreement.

Garu said, "it's late, we should get some sleep. You know what? Why don't we go on a date at the Goh Rong? We could talk there, tomorrow." Garu gave her a kiss.

Pucca walked to the Goh Rong put her pajamas on and went to sleep with thoughts of her date with Garu and her upcoming birthday…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. WHAT A BIRTHDAY!

WHAT A BIRTHDAY?!?!?!

Pucca woke up with a yawn. She stretched he arms, it was then it was when she suddenly remembered about her date with Garu today! Pucca took a quick morning shower, put her red dress on, put her hair up, brushed her teeth, had breakfast, and made some deliveries before lunch.

Pucca skipped over to Garu's house and knocked. Garu came out, it looked like he was careless this morning because, one of his hair bands was loose. Then, ** POP!**, his hair band came out and bounced around the room. Garu's left side of his hair fell down. Pucca giggled.

Garu's face went hot with embarrassment, but then he let out a small giggle once his hair band hit his foot.A flash hit Garu's eye, _what the hell?!_, it was Tobe!

"HA! HA! HA!" Tobe shouted, "what a great way to shame Garu!"

Pucca said, "Did you hear something? I think I herd, TOBE!"

"Something flashed at my head," Garu answered, "I hope they didn't take a picture of my hair!"

Pucca reached outside and picked up Tobe's camera. A question mark appeared over her head. She assumed it had the picture of Garu w/ his hair down, so she destroyed it. Garu picked up his hair band, put his hair back up, and said, "lets go" and they walked side by side to the Goh Rong…

GOH RONG…

After Pucca and Garu ordered they started talking about the kit they found last night.

Pucca said, "What do you think those plans were for?"

Garu said, "hmm. I'm thinking plans for a warship. Pucca, have you ever felt like you're being watched lately? I ha-" Garu's statement had been cut off when someone broke open the doors loudly. It was Gura!

Gura, "I'm back!" said.

Garu ran up to Gura and said angrily, "we need to have a little talk!" he pulled Gura out of the Goh Rong. "You've given me annoying phone calls, went though my mail last time you were over, and gave me broken hair bands, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! YOU'VE PUSHED YOUR LUCK!" Garu paused for a moment to calm down. "This is supposed to be a special day, just me and Pucca. I told you to stay out of my personal life! This is the reason I don't let you come over! We were very close at one point, but once our parents died I moved away and you became famous. You're a TV star and I'm a Fire Wasp ninja. I'm honorable and you're just selfish!" Garu started pacing but his face was still hot with anger, "with you around I can't even have a frickn' date with my girlfriend! Now leave!"

Pucca ran out after hearing all the yelling, "YOU!" Pucca's face was also hot with anger as she stared at Gura, "you tried to kill me!"

Garu, "!!!" said, "GURA! YOU KNOW YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO REMEMBER! I SAW OUR PARENTS DIE! AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FALT! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE ALIVE! AFTER I SAW YOU WERE ALIVE AND THEY WERE DEAD I RUSHED YOU TO THE E.R.! I SAW THE BLOOD! The guy came in, and he-he…" Garu's voice trailed off as he started to cry at the flash back he was having…

GARU'S FLASKBACK…

Garu was just playing with his toy sword, and there was some banging on the door. So Garu hid and the guy came in. Garu, terrified, stayed crouched behind Gura's toy box. Then Gura started crying, _DAMN!_, he stood there hiding. His parents came in when Gura was crying. The guy came in and Garu closed his eyes as blood splattered across the room! He opened his eyes to see his parents dead and Gura injured badly. The guy had left. There was no time to loose, any minute Gura could die. Garu picked up Gura and rushed him to the hospital. Once there the nurse screamed and helped him immediately. Garu was let in an hour later. "Gura!" he ran to Gura, "will he be okay?!"

The nurse nodded.

Garu said, "Gura?"

Gura answered, "Garu!"

Garu said, "I'm sorry, but I must leave. I need to make mother and father proud. Good-bye." He gave Gura a kiss on his forehead and left…

END OF FLASHBACK…

Pucca said, "don't cry Garu, my parents are dead too…" Pucca let Garu cry on her as she tried to comfort him. And Tobe was watching, AGAIN!

Garu said, "now, leave Gura!"

Gura said, "FINE! BUT I'LL BE BACK!" and Gura left.

Pucca and Garu walked back into the Goh Rong and sat down and continued talking. Then the topic came up, "I can't wait till tomorrow! I wonder what I'll get."

Garu said, "That's something you'll find out tomorrow." Once it was time to leave Garu said, "by sweetie" and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Pucca said, " bye Garu-cakes" Pucca kissed Garu's cheek and they both parted.

THE NEXT DAY…

Pucca woke up, _OMG! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!_ The doorbell rang! Pucca quickly got ready and opened it. It was Garu, Ching, and Abyo! Pucca gave Garu a kiss, Ching a hug, and Abyo a high-five.

Ching said, "Come on Pucca! We're gonna get some ice cream!"

Pucca clapped and followed, "I'm so glad it's finally my Birthday!"

Abyo, "it's your Birthday? HA! HA! HA! Just kidding!"

Ching slapped Abyo, "that's not a nice joke!"

After they got ice cream they went back to the Goh Rong and a huge party was set up! Pucca, Abyo, Garu, and Ching all sat down and soon after it was present time! Pucca opened up each gift, some with giggles and others with smiles.

Garu said, "Pucca, I'll give you my present after the party."

Everyone had cake, and then a magic show came on. Santa's first trick was making a hanky disappear and appear. Then he tried to do the rabbit out of a hat trick. But he accidentally did something wrong, a crocodile appeared! Santa said, "what the hell!" and ran!

Dada, unfortunately, was running and slipped on a bowl, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" said dada, and then the crocodile ate dada!

"DAMN!" said Ho, "Everyone run!"

But Pucca just jumped over and beat up the crocodile! Watching, Garu, Ching, and Abyo just blinked blankly. They couldn't believe it! Pucca just defeated a crocodile!

Abyo said, "SWEET! That was awesome Pucca!

Pucca said, "Thanks" dully. Then with a much sadder voice, "it's my birthday. It's supposed to be special. A crocodile came out of the hat, that's a disaster!"

Garu said, "I think your birthday will get a lot better when you get my present"

The **CRASH! **Tobe came in through the window, and then attacked Garu, but missed. "WTF!" Tobe crashed. "Well, I' going!" Tobe threw a smoke bomb and went the smoke cleared Tobe was gone!

AFTER THE PARTY…

After everyone left, it was only Pucca and Garu. Then Garu said, "It's time for my present!"

Pucca said, "Yay!" and jumped up and down.

Garu got down and pulled out something shinny. It was a ring!

Pucca squealed excitedly she knew what he was about to say, "YES! YES! YES!"

Garu put the ring on Pucca's finger, they kissed and the departed.

Pucca went up to her room put her pajamas on, took her hair down, put the ring on her nightstand, and went to sleep…

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	8. Damn you, Tobe!

Damn you, Tobe!

**THUNDER, BANG, THUNDER. **Was Pucca chasing Garu? No. She was running to him, but Garu didn't run. He just stood there, smiling. Pucca opened her arms wide. Just as Pucca was about to crash into him Garu opened his arms. When she reached him they both hugged.

"Garu-cakes," Pucca said to Garu softly through his hug, "how are you?"

Tobe jumped out of the bushes, "Ha, ha, ha! Garu-cakes?!?! What a stupid nickname!" Tobe fell to the ground laughing so hard he started crying.

Pucca said, "It's not THAT funny, Tobe!" Pucca's face started turning red, " you always have to make fun of all the damn things I call Garu, don't you STALKER!" Pucca stepped on his chest.

Garu put his hands on Pucca's shoulders, "Pucca, sweetie, please calm down"

Pucca took a deep breath. her face went back to normal. She took her foot off Tobe, "Damn you, Tobe!"

"well, I'm leaving anyway!" Tobe threw a smoke bomb and disappeared in the smoke.

Pucca blinked blankly, "Garu-cakes, does he always have to make fun of your nicknames?" Pucca kissed Garu.

Garu closed his eyes.

Tobe had gone right behind them. He walked and picked up, the stalking kit! "yesss…" he looked inside, he found his plans. He could now build his big ship…


End file.
